bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maksim Mikhaelovich
Back to Death Comes to the Vale main page. ' Personality View on Law and Order Maksim has a respect for law, but has seen a darker side of how it's been enforced. His father crushed a boy's fingers in judgment for stealing bread, and claimed that he was showing leniency (since they would heal over time). But Maksim was there a week later when the villagers found the boy and his younger sister dead in a ditch, having starved to death. He believes that the laws are important guidelines, but that too often, those that enforce them forget that they are there to protect society from itself. Appearance ''What happened to your eye? (Maksim is missing his left eye) "Troll took it out... I was with a group and one of our first gigs was tracking down a group of bandits. The bandits must have figured out that they were being followed and they led us straight through a troll warren. Only a pair of them in there, but they ripped our ranger Torin's arm off before anyone realized what we had stumbled into. We barely got out of there, but not before one of the beasts took a chunk out of my face. Character Build Current Theme: Ordained Priest * ' Smiting Symbol ' (encounter) ** Close blast 3; 1d8 + highest ability modifier radiant damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. Level 1 * ' Demoralizing Strike ' (at-will) ** 0: target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses until the end of your next turn. ** 1: target takes a (Con mod +2) penalty to Will until the end of your next turn. (Con mod =2) ** 2: target takes a (Con mod +2) to all defenses until the end of your next turn. * ' Energizing Strike ' (at-will) ** 0: one ally gains temporary hit points equal to one·half your level + your Charisma modifier. (Cha mod=5) ** 1: one dying ally within 5 squares of you regains hit points equal to your Charisma modifier ** 2: you or one ally within 5 squares of you can spend a healing surge. * ' Focusing Strike ' (not augmentable: human bonus at-will) ** 0: you or one ally within 5 squares of you can make a saving throw. * ' Implanted Suggestion ' (Daily) ** Hit: 2W + Charisma modifier damage, and the target is dazed (save ends) ** Miss: Half damage. ** Effect: The target is affected by your suggestion (save ends) Until the suggestion ends, whenever the target makes an attack, one ally adjacent to the target can make a melee basic attack against it as a free action after the target's attack is resolved. * ' Wind of Sympathy ' (Feat) ** Benefit: When you use your second wind, one ally within the radius of your Ardent Mantle can use his or her second wind as a free action. * ' Hafted Defense ' (Human Bonus Feat) ** While wielding a polearm or a staff in two hands, you gain a +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex. Energizing Strike and Focusing Strike are exceptionally useful. Demoralizing Strike was useful...but a little tough to use when the defense debuff was needed, since I need to hit to inflict it. '' ''The Daily seemed to be useful, but it needs something to inflict penalties on saving throws Level 2 * ' Inspiring Fortitude ' (Utility) ** Daily: You use your second wind, and each target gains temporary hit points equal to 10 + your Constitution modifier (Listed as "Invigorating Presence" in some source books) * ' Armor Proficiency: Scale ' (Feat) Level 3 * ' Unnerving Shove ' (at-will) ** 0: push target # of squares equal to Con mod ** 1: if target dazed, push it # of squares equal to 1 + Con mod ** 2: push target # of squares equal to 1 + Con mod *and* it grants combat advantage to those adjacent at end of push Worked well for battlefield control. Level 4 * ' Martyr's Surge ' ** When you use your ardent surge while bloodied, the hit points regained by the target increase by 1d6. Level 5 Looking at multiple powers...choice will largely be based on party choices * ' Invitation to Defeat ' - Close burst 5, (No Damage) Pull targets 5 squares. Any target pulled to a square adjacent to you is weakened (save ends). Until the end of your next turn, enemies are weakened while they are adjacent to you. In addition, until the end of your next turn, any enemy that takes damage while adjacent to you also takes psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier. (Sustain Minor: The effect persists.) * ' Specter of Doubt ' - Inflicts psychic damage when target attacks (save ends), make a dazing attack when save is failed Level 6 * ' Evade Attack ' (encounter, interrupt) When an ally is hit by an opportunity attack, teleport them a number of squares equal to your Charisma modifier. * ' Level 6 Feat TBD ' (Feat) Further Planning Level 7 Retrain one At-Will power...considering the following * ' Courageous Strike ' - Grants +2 to AC for me and adjacent ally against target. Augment 1 changes this to all defenses, but Augment 2 is largely useless (keys off Wis) * ' Forward Thinking Strike ' - Grants a +1 to hit, and Augment 2 enables charges from 1-2 allies. * ' Stolen Strength ' - Reduces target's damage rolls (Augments are iffy for effectiveness) Possible Feats * ' Outraged Vengeance ' - Allies gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls against any target granting combat advantage from your ardent outrage power. * ' Martyr's Surge ' - When you use your ardent surge while bloodied, the hit points regained by the target increase by 1d6. * Attack bonuses ** ' Heavy Blade Expertise ' - +1 to hit with heavy blades, and +2 to all defense against opportunity attacks ** ' Weapon Expertise ' - +1 to hit with heavy blades * ' Human Ingenuity ' - When you spend an action point to make an extra attack, you regain 1 power point. * ' Sly Dodge ' (Rogue): Training in Bluff or Intimidate, Once per encounter, gain Cha mod bonus to AC against an opportunity attack with Heavy Blade Expertise's defensive benefit * ' Student of Battle ' (Warlord): Training in a skill, extra heal 1/day where a MC feat gives a skill, retraining one of Maksim's existing skills to Arcana might make sense... Treasure Wishlist Current Items * '''Armor: +2 drakescale armor (lvl 6) * Neck: +2 Amulet of Elegy (Lvl 7) * Weapon: Fellreaver: +2 magical glaive (lvl 6) * Head: Fey-Blessed Circlet (Lvl 8) Upgrade Goals Weapon * Staggering Weapon (Level 7, AV) ** Property: When you use a power with the weapon keyword that slides a target, you can add this weapon’s enhancement bonus to the number of squares the target slides. ** Power (Daily): Free Action. Use this power when you hit with the weapon. Slide the target a number of squares equal to the weapon’s enhancement bonus. Armor * Reinforcing Armor (AV, Level 94+) ** Property: If you take damage from a melee attack, you gain a +1 item bonus to all defenses until the start of your next turn. * Bloodiron Armor (AV, Level 8+) ** Property: When you hit a target, you gain a +2 item bonus to AC against attacks from that target until the end of your next turn. Top Wishlist Choices * Boots of the Fencing Master (Feet, AV, Level 7) ** Property: When you shift, gain a +1 item bonus to AC and Reflex defense until the end of your next turn. ** Power (Encounter): Minor Action. Shift 2 squares. * Curse Eye Tattoo (Wondrous, Level 8) ** Property: When you spend an action point to take an extra action, one enemy within 10 squares of you that you can see takes a –2 penalty to saving throws (save ends). * Belt of Blood (Waist Item, AV, Level 10) ** Property: Your healing surge value increases by your Constitution modifier while you are bloodied. Purchases Stuff that is below the drop range for our level, and would need to be purchased * Luckbender Gloves (Hands, Level 6+, AV) ** Power Encounter (Free Action); Use this power after you make a damage roll for a melee weapon attack. Re-roll one damage die, using the second result even if it's lower. Top choice is actually "Gloves of the Healer", but that's out of the range * Dragonskin Tattoo (Wondrous Item, AV2, Lvl 3) ** Property: When you spend an action point to take an extra action, choose acid. cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You gain resist 5 to the chosen damage type until the end of the encounter. * Bracers of Respite (Arms, AV, Level 2+) ** Power (Daily ✦ Healing): Free Action. Use this power when an ally adjacent to you regains hit points. You or one other ally adjacent to you regains 1d8 hit points. Backup Wishlist Stuff that is out of our level range, or that are back-up choices if DM doesn't like one of the items on the wishlist * Gloves of the Healer (Hands, AV, Level 12+) - '' ' Top choice, but currently out of range ' '' ** Property: When you use a power that lets one or more creatures spend a healing surge to regain hit points, one target regains an extra 1d6 hit points. ** Power (Daily ✦ Healing): Standard Action. Spend a healing surge. An adjacent ally regains hit points equal to the value of the healing surge you lost. * Gauntlets of the Ram (Hands, Level 8, PHB) ** Property: Add 1 square to the distance of any push effect you create. Good effect, but it seems "expensive" to be the effect of a lvl 8 weapon * Antipathy Gloves (Hands, AV, Level 10) ** Property: An enemy must spend 1 extra square of movement to enter a square adjacent to you. An enemy that is pulled, pushed, or slid moves through those squares as normal. ** Power (Daily): Standard Action. Make an attack: Ranged 10; +13 vs. Reflex; on a hit, the target is restrained (save ends). * Battlestrider Greaves (Feet, Level 12, PHB) ** Property: +1 item bonus to speed while wearing heavy armor. Other ideas for Weapons Maksim will stick with a reach weapon, but feats or enchantments may suggest that the glaive (heavy blade) should be switched with a polearm (axe) or long spear. * Carnage Weapon (Level 8, Dark Sun Campaign Setting) - Axe, Heavy Blade: May not be available in setting ** Property: When you roll the maximum result on at least one of this weapon’s damage dice, the target takes extra damage equal to twice the weapon’s enhancement bonus * Shielding Blade (Level 4+, D381) - Heavy Blade ** Property: You gain a +1 shield bonus to AC. * Whirlwind Weapon (Level 3+, PHB:DB) - Polearm, Spear ** Power Encounter (Free Action); Trigger: You hit a target with a weapon power using this weapon. Effect: Make a melee basic attack against the same target. If you hit, you deal no damage, but the target grants combat advantage until the end of your next turn. Category:Death Comes to the Vale